Vocaloid Madness Oneshot Specialists
by Grace Raven
Summary: Collab with Orginization MA. Got nothing better to do than read crappy oneshots for Vocaloid songs, written by two crazy girls? Then this dumb story is perfect for you! WARNING: Language. 1st chap: "Mr. Baka-Samurai over there has an appointment."


DISCLAIMER: Neither I, Grace Raven, nor Organization MA own Vocaloid, _Owata!_by **Gakupo**. But we do own this story, 'kay?

A/N: Slight warning to those who are Anti-Gakupo x Luka: I wrote in a little, tiny, insignificant scene that has Gakupo daydreaming about kissing Luka. It's easily overlookable, so please don't flame me!

**Vocaloid Madness - Oneshot Specialists**

**Owata!**

It was so close! Just a few more steps and he'd have it! The magical mushroom was his! Fantasies of Princess Luka's soft lips upon his own filled Mario-Gakupo's head as his black boots carried him to the present he was to give to the pink-haired princess.

**(G/R: if you are completely against Gakupo x Luka, skip this fantasy, please)**

"_Oh, Mario-Gakupo-san! I could've never wanted a more wonderful gift than this! I could kiss you!"_

"_Then why don't you, my princess?"_

"_Ah…Mario-Gakupo-san…it would be my pleasure…"_

_He removed his red hat, walking up to her, enclosing the space between their bodies. She craned her neck to look at him directly in the eyes—her green orbs never sparkling more so than they did now. He leaned his head towards hers, their faces touching within moments. The skins of their mouths were just grazing each others. She whispered his name, that being the only noise before—_

**PAIN**

"Oww! Owowowowowowow!" Mario-Gakupo bent down, placing his hands on his bruised ankle. "Crap," he hissed. How was he supposed to grab the magical mushroom with _this _weighing him back?!

A gust of wind blew against his neck.

…

Huh?

Mario-Gakupo looked up—why was the sky moving farther away? A sense of fear darted through him when he leered downward, only to be met by the ever coming closer ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Gakupo woke up with a start; his lovely dream hadn't ended like he'd wanted it to. He turned slowly to his alarm clock and noticed it was ten o'clock. "Crap! I overslept!" he yelled, literally jumping out of bed.

Today he had a meeting with a very close friend and he had no time to waste. He was due at eleven o'clock!

Putting his robe on and tying up his long, purple hair, he dashed out of the house with a breadstick shoved in his mouth.

* * *

Rin could hear Gakupo cluttering around the Vocaloid house. _'That's right,' _she thought, _'today he has a meeting…' _She turned to Miku, who was sitting next to her. "Hey Miku, wanna have some fun?"

"Crap! I forgot my sword!"

Miku stared at Gakupo running around, searching for his rainbow colored sword—why he needed it everywhere he went, no one knew—, completely ignoring Gumi, who had said weapon, before turning to Rin. "Hmm? What do you have in mind?"

"You know how Mr. Baka-Samurai over there has an appointment with a certain someone today?"

Miku's interest instantly peaked. "Tell me, my dear blond, what do you have in mind?"

A fang protruding from Rin's teeth became quite visible as she smiled.

* * *

"Gakupo-san!" Gumi yelled, pulling back the samurai by the collar of his robe.

"What?!" he exclaimed. She quailed slightly before slapping him with the sheath of his sword.

"Here!" Angrily, she handed him his 'long-lost' blade. "Sheesh! No need to be mean!" Gumi stomped downstairs, ignoring Gakupo's shouted apologies and thank-yous.

"Oi! Where's my wallet?" the purple haired man inquired, rapidly going through the house.

Kaito watched questioningly as his fellow singer successfully made a mess of the kitchen, thus ruining all of Meiko's cooking (much to the displeasure of Kaito and later on Meiko). Kaito calmly ducked a pan thrown his way and left the room quickly, not wanting to be hurt so early in the morning. Almost as soon as he exited the kitchen, he spotted Len coming into the living room. "Good morning, Len-kun!"

"Morning…"

"Have you seen Gakupo's wallet?"

"It's right next to you, Kaito-nii-san." The blond boy yawned, tiredly dragging himself to the couch, next to a strangely silent Miku and Rin.

"Ah! Thanks, Len-kun!" The ever-so-cheerful Vocaloid took the wallet and rushed over to Gakupo, triumphantly managing to dodge all the kitchen supplies being thrown about. "Gakupo, I have your wallet."

Gakupo immediately stopped his rampage, staring blankly at the blue-haired male, then grabbing the wallet and speeding away.

"Wait! Gakupo-san!" Miku called, stopping the hurried man.

"Y-yes, Miku-chan?" He was twitching…

While Miku occupied the samurai, Rin sneaked up behind him.

"Can you take us?" the green-haired Vocaloid asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"I-I'm very busy, Miku-chan," the samurai stuttered, moving closer to the door.

"Please~" Miku begged, clinging onto Gakupo.

He blushed and finally said, "Fine! Just don't drag me behind! I don't want to be late!"

Rin was in front of his back now. "Owata!" she yelled in Gakupo's ear.

He jumped. "What the hell was that for?!"

Rin feigned ignorance.

Gakupo sighed. "If you're coming, keep up the pace!" He ran out of the house and into the street. He looked behind his shoulder, seeing if they came. Riding on a Giant Flying Leek, was Miku and Rin. When they saw him look back, they waved.

"Hi, Gakupo-san!" shouted Miku.

Gakupo growled and continued running to the train station.

* * *

"Okay, ticket, ticket, ticket…" he said to himself, searching through his sleeve for his pass. "Wh…where is it?" Gakupo asked, now frantic. His fingers brushed by something, and he grabbed it hopefully, pulling it out immediately.

Unhappy shock traced the eggplant-lover's face as he stared at a miniature model of his eggplant horse. (G/R: now available at your local eggplant store!)

Miku and Rin sang in the background.

* * *

"Where's that damn Gakupo when you need him? I can't find my f***ing knives!" Meiko screamed, throwing the kitchen supplies around while she hunted (much to Kaito's depression—he had worked hard to get everything back in place).

"He had an appointment today. He left about two minutes ago."

"He must've been in a rush if he forgot his ticket and wallet," Len noted, holding the two objects.

"But Len-kun…didn't Gakupo take his wallet before he left?" Kaito questioned.

"Oh, Rin switched his wallet with his miniature eggplant horse before leaving with him."

"…Okay!"

The door slammed open, and before anyone could see who it was, a cloud of dust appeared near Kaito and Len. The door closed again, and when the two male Vocaloid's looked at each other, they noticed that Gakupo's ticket and wallet were gone.

"Meiko, looks like you just missed Gakupo."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

'_I'll tell 'em that I'll be late…'_ the samurai thought. Reaching for his cell phone, Gakupo ran back to the station. He dialed his friend's number and put the phone to his ear.

…Nothing.

Gakupo looked at his phone and realized it was out of batteries. An app he didn't download came on and a little, yellow chick, wearing a bow, appeared and laughed at him. The screen blanked. He stood there looking at his phone for awhile.

"Owata!" Rin and Miku sang from the Flying Leek, flinging their arms up.

Gakupo thought to himself. _'Crap, this meeting is important…'_

"Owata!" they called again.

'_Now I'll have to make up an excuse…'_

"**Train forty-two will be leaving now!"** the PA system announced.

"Owata!" the two girls said as Gakupo reached for the door and it slammed in his face. "Owata!"

"**The next train will be coming in ten minutes." **The PA system died.

The two women vocalized loudly, smiling like angels.

'_I swear, if those two weren't girls, I would have killed them by now,' _he pondered nastily to himself, tapping his foot impatiently.

"La la la la la~" Rin and Miku chimed together in perfect harmony, coins being thrown into a hat (when had that gotten there…?) by random people.

An idea came to Gakupo's mind. "Hey, can I get a ride on your Leek, Miku?"

The duo stopped and turned to him. "Sorry, Gakupo-san, only two people can ride!" Miku exclaimed happily.

He twitched once again and sighed, sagging his shoulders. _'If only I could get to a public phone…' _He looked around for one. "Ah!" Quickly walking over to the phone, he took out his wallet and pulled out some paper money. "I need some change…" He searched for any coins, but found none.

Gakupo cursed and ran for the closest store, which was about a block away. "Ch-change," he panted, putting out some money.

"Only if you tell me where my knives are," a familiar voice said from behind the counter.

Gakupo shrank under the glare of Meiko's brown eyes. "Y-Your knives?"

"Yes, my knives. They mysteriously disappeared after you left."

"The first or second time?"

"THE FIRST! NOW WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Meiko-san…did you get drunk recently?"

"If you count last night as recently, then yes. I'm _still _dealing with the hangover."

"O-Oh. W-Well, I'm sorry, Meiko-san, but I don't know where your knives a-are." His legs trembled as Meiko's glare intensified. "B-b-but I'll g-g-get you some on my way h-home. All r-ri-right?"

The female Vocaloid backed down, handing him his much needed change. "Okay, Gack-baka. You better keep your word."

"I will! Thank you!" He ran back to the phone, deposited the change, and held his fingers over the buttons.

Wait…

What was her number again?

"…Sh*t."

"Owata!" Miku and Rin sang in the background.

'_Damn! This meeting's so important!'_

"Owata!"

'_What would make a good excuse…?'_

"Owata!"

Gakupo looked at a clock on a pole. "Crap! It's 11:10! She's had to wait for so long!"

"Owata!"

'_Guess I still have to go…' _the purple samurai thought as he darted off with Rin waving a checkered flag behind him.

Miku and Rin jumped on the Flying Leek and followed Gakupo to his destination.

* * *

'_Finally! I made it!'_ Gakupo panted, out of breath. _'I don't think I've ran so much in my entire life!'_ He straightened up, opening his mouth to call out his friend's name, only to have no sound come.

There was a gigantic crowd bustling around the park.

"Wh-where…?"

"Owata!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Luka cursed, about ready to kick her flattened tire. "I'm already so late…stupid Luna for not waking me up." Luka mentally regretted agreeing to spend the night at the UTAU mansion after helping the newcomer, Ritsu, with his singing. She had to meet Gakupo for a date a good fifteen minutes ago!

'_Oh, well. I'm sure he'll understand…' _she pondered to herself, dialing his number.

She was automatically sent to his voicemail.

'_Crap…he probably forgot to charge his phone…AGAIN.' _She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free hand. Opting for a different option, Luka texted him that she would need to reschedule, then called one of the UTAU's.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Ted-kun! This is Luka. My tire went flat."

She heard him sigh. _"I'll be there soon. OI, STAY AWAY FROM MY BREAD!"_

Luka hoped Gakupo wouldn't be mad with her.

* * *

Gakupo stood there staring in shock. After a while, he dropped his head in defeat. "I can't find her in this crowd."

An imaginary light-blub appeared over his head. "AH-HA!" He rushed of to a close by store.

Gakupo crashed into the automatic doors on his way in. He growled and walked in.

Miku carefully parked her Leek on a bicycle rack and told Rin of the safety of doing so while Rin watched carefully.

"Hello Gakupo-san," Len said from behind the counter.

"L-Len-kun?!" Gakupo stuttered, finding many of his friends working at shops today rather strange.

"So what did you want?" the blond asked.

"I need a charger for my cell phone."

Len pulled out the charger. "That'll be 980 yen."

"Can't you give it to me for free or something?" Gakupo asked, rummaging through his purple wallet.

Len's eyes glinted, evilly. "Do you want me to raise the price?"

"N-No!" Gakupo put the money on the counter. He received the charger and plugged it into the phone.

…

The phone sprung to life as it booted up. Immediately it had a text message. He clicked 'open' read the message. It was sent by the one who was meeting him.

The.

Meeting.

Was.

CANCLED!

Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

Gakupo ran out the store, back to the park—which had already been vacated—and hit his head repeatedly against a pole. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried, oh so manly-like. No longer caring for his dignity, Gakupo whined about his entire day. All that anger and frustration! All for NOTHING!

His phone vibrated, and he opened it, staring at another text from Luka.

'_**Sorry. Seems like Ritsu needs more help (poor guy had to have his memory rebooted after Teto spilled water on his head.) He needs a redo on his lessons. I hope you don't mind. We can meet up tomorrow, right? Also, if Meiko's wondering, I took her knives, seeing as the UTAU's lost all of theres in Mako's latest training.'**_

At the bottom of the text was a small heart and a fish symbol next to it.

"Prepare to die…you damn phone!" He threw the cell into the air and sliced it in half with his sword.

Gakupo then sat down and mourned his wasted day next to the pole.

A young boy came up to the samurai and gave him his pinwheel. "Here you go, mister; hope you feel better."

"Thank you." Gakupo bowed his head.

"Hey miss, where's my money?" the boy asked Miku a little ways off.

"Here." Miku gave him his money and he ran off.

"Let's move," Rin said as they walked to Gakupo's mourning place.

"Only one thing can be learned from today's adventure…" Gakupo spoke to himself out loud. "Always charge up properly!"

Miku and Rin appeared, smiling.

Gakupo's tense frown eventually let up and turned into a smile. He stood and hugged them.

"Owata~" they all sang in harmony. Miku pulled out a tissue for Gakupo.

He wiped his face on his sleeve. "I don't need it."

That night, Meiko yelled at him for forgetting to buy knives, and Gakupo slapped himself for cutting up his phone, because he had no way to call for help.

The End.

* * *

**GR**: Well that was…interesting.

**OMA**: Very.

**GR**: What do you think Gacky did when Luka FINALLY showed up?

**OMA: **Hmm…he would probably screw up somehow and Luka would kick his butt. :D

**GR: **OH, OF COURSE! AND THEN RANDOM MOOSEN WEARING SKIRTS WOULD SAVE THE DAY! :D

**OMA: **…A what?

**GR: **Don't ask…it's a theater thing.

**OMA:** Ah

**GR: **So, anyway, what do you want to do next??

**OMA: **How about _Black and White Ward?_

**GR: **We shall see about that…

So, anyway, here's the list of songs me and Organization MA are planning on doing:

_Owata!_ Written  
_Purple Forest _by **Miku **and **KAITO.  
**_Forest of Moral _by **MEIKO.**  
_Black and White Ward _by **Rin** and **Len.  
**_Cendrillon _by **Miku **and **KAITO.**  
_Paradichlorobenzene _by **Len.**

Requests are allowed!

R&R please!


End file.
